Data flow between an application server and a database server is largely dependent on the scope and number of queries generated by the application server. Complex calculations can involve numerous queries of the database server which in turn can consume significant resources in connection with data transport as well as application server-side processing of transported data. Calculation engines can sometimes be employed by applications and/or domain specific languages in order to effect such calculations. Such calculation engines can execute calculation models/scenarios that comprise a plurality of hierarchical calculation nodes.
There are various applications in which tables with columns having one designation (e.g., technical names) can be enriched with more descriptive information from one or other tables. Such tables can be separate and joined using outer join operations when required. Some databases are unable to efficiently optimize such joins because the cardinality of the join is not known and the join cannot be completely removed if no columns are requested from an outer table. As a result, many of such outer joins are unnecessary which result in increased processing resource consumption (e.g., memory consumption, CPU consumption, etc.) and, in some cases, slower query response times.